The Hogwartsette
by TowerMage
Summary: Hermione Granger has left Ronald Weasley. Now she gets her choice of twenty five eligible bachelor wizards. Based off of various romance shows, this is guaranteed to be a smash hit! The cameras are always rolling, so we rate it M.
1. Chapter 1: In Media Res

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the idea of shows similar to or matching ABC's _The Bachelor/Bachelorette._ I make no profit off of this story, I gain amusement. Character 2: Not saying she's going to end with Harry- but really, as Plain Hermione, nobody was seeing this.  
**

**The Hogwartsette**

**Chapter 1: In Media Res**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dragon Skins & Fairy Kin, watch the love stump rumblin'._

_Push and squeak, his eyes so weak_

_Make me want to laugh_

_I should be glad, it's more than I've had _

_Two times in one week!_

_Oh Ron, Ron, you must get on_

_With your getting off _

_If you're not, then I'll be gone_

_And you'll be getting soft!_

Hermione sung to herself, trying to decide what book she was going to pick up from Diagon Alley, as Ron's only soldier standing pressed on into no man's land. _Practical Spells for a Quick Nuptual Nip_ seemed too nonsensical, according to reviews in _The Prophet_. Yet, _Horrifically Headless Husband Hexes_ seemed a bit too dark.

"Hermio…ne…yes, yes, call me Harry…" Ron panted, his head took refuge in her cleavage.

"Oh, Harry. I'm your little Death Eater, Cruciate me. Oh please. Yes, that's the ticket." Hermione couldn't have sounded less enthused.

Hermione decided that maybe she should just cheat on Ron with Charlie. Then let Ron catch them. Maybe leave a few letters lying around the house, it might be enough to set him off.

"Yeah, you're a naughty little Death Eater…I'm going to fill you with Expelliarmus. Yeah. Yeah." Ron huffed.

"Oh Harry. Oh Harry." Hermione moved hair from her eyes.

"Mmhmm, yeah..I'm Potter, I'm Potter."

"Use you Corporal Patronus on me. I'm a Dementor."

"Yeah…call me Seamus now…call me Seamus…I'm an Irish stud….yeah…"

Hermione sighed, reflecting on her regret for not kissing Harry in Hogwarts before Voldemort fell. I had to kiss Ron…and for what? Ginny's happiness.

"I'm going to find a four leaf clover, oh yeah..oh yeah…" Ron cooed.

Hermione had an idea cross her mind, and she smiled for the first time in two minutes. "Call me Ginny." She said seductively.

Ron froze in mid-thrust. "Okay, really, that's disgusting." His last man standing retreated over the mole hill, as Ron got up.

Hermione put on her clothes, and put her hair back as best as she could. "I'm going out. I wont be back tonight. Expect the annulment papers by mid afternoon tomorrow. "

Hermione last saw Ron sitting on the bed, shaking his head sadly.

"I'm going to get myself a man." Hermione said determinedly, and strode out into the streets of London.

* * *

The sun shone beautifully through the windows of Lola Montblanc's office. She gazed at the curiously famous witch sitting in front of her, all the power of femininity radiated from her like an aura.

"Twenty five wizards, one witch? You?" Lola's blonde eyebrows curved upwards.

"Every week some of the wizards leave, and never return." Hermione said plainly.

"How many on the first night?" Lola put her heels up on her desk, her legs crossed imperiously.

"Ten will be eliminated." Hermione knew well what she was talking about, she had seen it on Muggle television constantly.

"When could you start shooting?"

"Just as soon as you take me to the island."

"Sign here, I can't wait to start." Lola flicked her wand and a contract flew onto the desk.

Hermione's initials never looked so good to her.

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for chapter 2.**

**I'm looking for a qualified & dependable beta. Main duties; bouncing ideas, story flow. PM me for details.**

**Love, TowerMage**


	2. Chapter II: Her Beck & Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Services: Thanks to DarcLover- for her awesome beta services!  
**

**Chapter II: Her Beck & Call**

**

* * *

**

Hermione spent the next few days in a whirlwind of details. She had to sign off on the annulment papers – word had travelled that Ron was busy with Lavender again; go figure. She also had to try on an array of dresses, all of them had been provided by The Network; and all of them elegant and sophisticated. Shoes, shoes and more shoes! She didn't remember the last time she felt so pampered. Of course, one couldn't wear shoes without a proper foot massage now could they? After she had been properly pampered, she took her first tour of her estate house where she & her men would be staying.

It was a luxurious three level estate house; complete with a canopy top bed and an expansive wine cellar, and that was just her room! The rest of the house had an array of books, bathing chambers, and windows large enough to jump through—but only if Ron showed up would she consider that!

It seemed like the first night of shooting had arrived sooner than her annulment finalization paperwork. Hermione was positively excited about the evening's prospects- twenty five handsome, eligible wizard bachelors at her beck and call. She wanted to have a good time tonight, and if one of the guys wanted to strip on the living room table, why; so be it!

She was greeted at a quarter to eight that night by the show's host, Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor Tower. "Okay, Hermione. What we'll be doing tonight is eliminating ten of the twenty five eligible bachelors! They will come out of our limousine one by one, and greet you. You will be permitted to distribute one _First Impression_ rose, this goes to the man who has set you off with a lasting impression. After they all have made their introductions, a celebration will ensue, likely resulting in one of the men making a fool of himself. Feel free to follow your heart, and at the end of the night; we'll eliminate ten men. That is to say, ten of them will not receive a rose from you. Are you ready to start?" The magical cameras were rolling, and Hermione glowed.

"I am ready."

With that, Nick escorted Hermione outside, where a long, black limousine was pulling up to the drive. Hermione drew in breath, as Nick only wished he still could. "I'll be around. Best of luck, dear!" he said as he floated off.

The limousine door opened, and Hermione's breath caught.

Out stepped a man she knew very well, his scar was visible in the light of the stars, yet it did not detract from his appearance; but of course, maybe that was because his green eyes held her attention so. His jet black hair blended into the backdrop of the evening sky, and his moonlit smile illuminated her heart.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry said, his voice was at a well maintained speed. "I couldn't resist this opportunity, you don't know how I've waited for the chance to be yours. I'll be waiting inside." He said, as he leaned down and kissed her hand. She smiled as she watched him set off into the estate house._ If this was the first guest_, she thought, _who was to be the second?_ Who else could be so stunning in perspective to Harry?

A head of blonde emerged next from the dim limousine, and the pale face of Draco Malfoy stared out towards Hermione, his cold eyes catching hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and she daren't release it—Draco Malfoy? Pining for her? Could such a perverse, yet surprisingly sexy fantasy exist? _I hope he wouldn't ever want me to tell him he's fucking a Mudblood, that would be weird._ She smiled as he approached, his head bowed low. "Hello, Miss Granger. Fancy meeting you here, they said a radiant beauty would meet me outside this limousine. Imagine my surprise when I found Aphrodite." He kissed her cheek, and left a tingling warmth upon parting. "I'll be waiting inside, remember; I'm the one with the nice eyes."

Hermione felt herself blushing as he walked away, she wondered if Harry & Draco would fight over her? Wouldn't that be a turn on?

Next to exit the limousine was a man she knew very well, yet again. His war-scarred face did not detract from the warmth in his smile. He walked with an odd grace she never would have thought possible eight years ago, yet Neville Longbottom had changed most dramatically from his silly days of Remeberalls. "Hermy," Neville said pleasantly. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Neville; you look very nice. This suit new?"

Neville shrugged innocently. "Maybe. We can talk more inside." He embraced her and walked off, looking behind his shoulder twice as he walked into the estate house.

He was followed by another shocker, so great was her surprise at the appearance of a certain redhead that she fell forward slightly. She was caught delicately in the strong arms of George Weasley.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to ruin that dress of yours, I think olive green is just your color."

"Goodness, no- wouldn't want to ruin it one bit." She steadied herself as he righted her.

"I'm Mister Love. A pleasure to meet you."

She raised her eyebrows dubiously. "Mister Love?"

"Nah," he waved his hand playfully. "I'm only yankin' your wand, I'm George, really." He smiled that smile she so loved, the moment was bittersweet as she was once again struck by the thought that only one person would ever smile at her that way.

"I'll see you inside, George." She laughed.

George was succeeded by yet two more redheads, and she began to wonder as Percy strode forward purposefully, if all the Weasley men wanted her now that Ron was gone. _Had Molly been served divorce papers?_ She trembled at the thought.

Next was Charlie Weasley, with whom Hermione had never had many private moments, yet he was a pleasant sight all the same. "The charming Hermione Granger, a pleasure as always." He said, bowing his head while keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

Hermione watched with horror as the pompous Cormac McLaggen exited the limousine next, his suit was a gaudy green, and his tie a bloody red. He smiled imperiously at her, hands roaming through his hair. She gave him a reproachful look and only politely took his embrace when he offered it.

"Jane Grange, a lovely treat to see you in this light. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing you under a Reveal-All-Light either. Maybe if you choose me, you'll get the chance." He clicked his tongue playfully.

"Okay, you can get back in the limo now." She waved to him as she would a child. "Bye bye, Cormac. That's it, get along now."

He looked crestfallen, and only agreed to leave when The Networks security glared at him from behind bushes.

Another person she recognized stepped out from the limo, smiling wryly as Cormac pushed his way back _into_ the limousine. Seamus Finnigan was a handsome man, and had recently become more so by his tight fitting suit. It accented his full form now, and his new hairstyle wasn't hurting him either. If it wasn't for Ron's previous comments on their sex life, she mightn't have laughed as he kissed her cheek. "If you're laughin' now, an' I haven't said anythin', wait until I can talk to you one on one. See you inside, dear heart." He kissed her forehead.

A shaky looking figure came next from the limousine, and Hermione felt her girlish crush reignite under the night sky. That blonde haired, sweet smiling man with his cute arse walked next from the limousine. Gilderoy Lockheart, apparently recovered, strode purposefully towards her and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Professor Lockheart." She was intrigued, and flattered.

"Professor? Why, I'm not even eighteen yet! Haven't had much time for teaching I'm afraid! But the thing I do have time for, is wooing you and winning your affections. Not to mention waxing poetic over your locks of beauty, and your eyes like pools of tiger's eye."

"Okay." Hermione was amused by him already, and she only let him go because the next suitor was emerging from the limousine, mainly she was worried that he really believed he was only 17.

She recognized Anthony Goldstein, and bid him welcome, as he kissed up her arm, promising further conversation inside, if she so chose it! Terry Boot and Michael Corner greeted her with a rose each, and both at the same time; they were so eager! Both of them exchanged accusatory stares- positively assuring Hermione that each of them had thought of it first.

Next came the shining, well toned Oliver Wood, and Hermione longingly thought of taking a ride on his Firebolt, if the conditions were right. His _Witches Downfall_ cologne was a step in the right direction, for the only cologne she was used to was _Eau de Bleh_. "Meet me under the stars, I'll be the brightest shining one." He whispered into her ear.

Blaize Zabini exited next, not looking altogether thrilled to be walking towards Hermione, that was until, the cameras focused on him. Then it was all well noticed airs. "Hermione!" he cried joyfully. "Let's dance the dance of armour!"

"Armour?"

"Yeah, love in French!" he said as if it was the most acknowledged thing in the world.

"Yep, allez your arse inside, and we'll see." She doubted he would last the night.

Dean Thomas, Marcus Belby and a man she only knew as Scamander greeted her, respectfully and with a smile. She would remember the smiles later on, except for Belby; there she would remember Harry's stories of his pheasant incident.

The dark, lean face of Lee Jordan next emerged from the limousine, his dreadlocks blew in the wind, causing her to sway slightly. He was always a handsome boy, and she was pleased by the man he had become since his days as Quidditch Announcer. "Hermione, a joy to see you again. Catch up with me later, we've much to discuss. My heart contains volumes concerning my thoughts on _us_."

She _knew_ she would remember Lee.

Roger Davies came up to her next, and she had heard all about his kissing skills from the other Gryffindor girls; she hoped they had improved, because his face was fair.

She was absolutely flummoxed at the sight of Stan Shunpike, the ghosts of Azkaban no longer etched into his face as he greeted her. "I've never met you before, in person at least, but I hope that this trinket might help you remember my poor face." He placed a shiny coin into her palm, a palm tree was upon it.

Curiosity never ceased it seemed, and she watched him walk away into the house.

Hermione felt her heart accelerate, as Viktor Krum emerged next. Sure, they had fooled around a bit at school, and sure; his physical prowess was godlike—but had his philosophies on life changed since they had last shared a day together?

"Hermione." He knelt on one knee before her, enough to give any girl a start. He kissed her hand and gazed up into her eyes. "May the first night of our courtship last a thousand years, and may it be the shortest."

Hermione watched as he went inside, that backside of his completely distracting her from Zacharias Smith, and even still after Dennis Creevey had made his introduction. The last pleasant face she saw was Ernie McMillan, the last was Marcus Flint, the steely eyed Slytherin.

She paused, realizing that all the suitors were now waiting for her inside,-- well, all except for one. With a resigned sigh, she figured she ought to give him another chance. She motioned for Cormac to come inside, and he hooted and hollered all the way indoors.

A party was underway the second Hermione stepped through the door, and it was all she could do to just hold the glass of champagne Neville gave to her.

"To the beginning of us!" She toasted, and they all raised their glasses to her.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are loved! Please feel free to vote on who you'd like to stay and who you want to go, it'll make a difference! Course, don't vote right away, give them some time : )**

**Love, TowerMage  
**


	3. Chapter III: Fifteen Roses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make nothing off this story.**

**Beta Services: DarcLover, the best beta I've ever seen, a level 99 if ever there was!**

**Chapter III: Fifteen Roses**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione casually sipped on her drink as the gathered men vied for her attention. There was no end to the supply of champagne; it seemed the kitchen was fully stocked with all sorts. Stan Shunpike emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of finger sandwiches, which all formed a giant H. He offered them to Hermione first, who politely accepted one; only to find they were delicious. After the tray had been passed around, it was unanimous that Stan was pretty good in the kitchen.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, and pivoted around to see Oliver Wood smiling down at her.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'd like a few moments with our lovely Miss Granger."

Hermione simpered and got off of the sofa, as she walked with him, she turned to see the scowling faces of Dean, Marcus and Cormac. Oliver took her hand and walked her out onto the patio.

The sparkling pool shimmered in front of them, and the forested backdrop seemed impenetrable.

"The night is lovely, isn't it?" Oliver said, raising his champagne glass to his lips.

"It is a nice evening." Hermione saw an owl soaring above the estate, its reflection skimming across the pool.

"Hermione, when I captained Quidditch at school, I was never one to surrender my goals easily. George or Harry could attest to that."

She looked up into his eyes, and saw her face within. He had gotten very close; she could smell his cologne and feel his breath.

"Oliver, really, I must insist, for fairness…"

He extended a finger and pressed it softly below her eye, and drew back. "Got it. You had an eyelash about to get into your eye. Here, make a wish." He said, placing his finger in front of her lips.

"Oh." Hermione felt silly for having thought he would kiss her so early. She blew lightly and saw the tiny eyelash flutter and loop away into the night air.

"I hope it comes true." He said. "While we're here, Hermione, remember; I don't give up easily on my dreams, and I won't give up on you. I'm here for you, and can't wait to get to know you better."

"Thank you Oliver." She gave him a light hug, careful not to tip her champagne onto him.

"I had better let the other men have some time with you, wouldn't want them angry at me so early on." His lips curved upwards and he led her back inside.

She walked back inside and was greeted by a sweet tune; Draco was sitting at the piano, his fingers dancing across the keyboard. He changed the tune to a sweet sounding melody as he caught sight of Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the piano, and sat down beside him. "Draco, not to interrupt you one bit, but I am curious."

Draco continued to play, his head inclined towards her. "All you need is to ask." Draco said softly, so she had to strain to hear.

"You were so cruel during the war, at school." Hermione watched him.

"How else was I to get your attention? It seemed to me like you never took your eyes of Potter." He rolled his head backwards, to stare up at the ceiling.

Hermione felt an odd stirring, as if memories were shuffling to the surface, memories long since used. "Harry?" She looked at him, and saw his smooth, pale face. "Close friends always spend time together, and he had the advantage, being a Gryffindor."

"Yes, well. I tried to get your attention through academics. You might as well not deny this; we were the smartest in our class. Harry might have been at the front of the war, might even have won it." He shrugged, and Hermione wondered how it could be disputed that Harry _didn't_ win the war.

"Okay, and?" she felt he was leading up to some bold pronouncement.

"Well, he's never been as bright as we are. " Draco continued to play, flawlessly.

"I didn't know you could play piano." Hermione said, wanting to ignore school rivalries.

"I am talented, and have changed considerably since we last had the intimacy to speak."

She laughed. "When did we last have the intimacy to speak?"

"Inconsequential, Hermione. We have the chance now, let us speak on." Draco nodded his head towards her. "Do you play?"

Hermione shook her head, and joined in with him, her fingers dancing opposite his. "Maybe a little."

"You're a beautiful woman Hermione, and a talented witch. Anyone who doesn't appreciate you isn't fit to hold your hand."

"That's sweet, Draco. I never thought you and I could speak so…" Hermione was interrupted as she heard a loud whooping sound from the bar area.

She stopped playing and touched his left hand. "Thank you for coming, Draco, I look forward to spending more time with you."

She got up, and headed towards the commotion. Terry Boot and Michael Corner were in the foyer, beneath an enormous crystal chandelier. A mosaic decorated the wall closest to Terry; a beautiful heart pattern was set inside.

"Well, I was going to make her a mixed drink, until you decided it would be smart to juggle glassware!" Terry shouted at Michael, who was still holding a stem glass.

"I'm going to stick this right up your ham shaped arse, you prat!" Michael said, his face screwed up and red, and Hermione noticed him stumble a bit; as if he had been drinking too much.

"I think you both should step down right now. I don't want to have confrontations here; if I wanted foolishness I would have remained married." Hermione spoke aloud, causing the two to look at her.

The crowd of men that had gathered around Hermione all nodded in agreement.

The two separated and walked away from the foyer, and Hermione felt a hand on the small of her back where her dress opened slightly. A cool hand felt so refreshing, for the crowd was pressed against her.

"Hermione, come into the library with me, I'd like your opinion on a piece of literature."

She turned to see Blaise gazing at her, his breath smelled of mint.

"Sure," Hermione said, wondering silently if he really cared for literature, or private conversation.

They walked into the expansive library, where oil lamps lit the room, and incense hung in the air. Hermione found it very soothing in this room, and pictured herself spending some time in here once the men were sent down to their private house.

Blaise escorted her down a long row of shelves, and she allowed him to take her hand, impressed with his boldness. "I admit, Blaise, I never took you to be a reader."

"I like romantic novels, what say you and I begin our first chapter?" He said, as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

She inhaled involuntarily as his lips pressed on her cheek, and she felt a little light headed.

"Blaise…we really should be talking about books…safe, delicate books…" Hermione felt his hand against her back and her head was swimming.

As he proceeded to kiss along her neck, she vaguely heard a door slam in the library. "We must be quiet in the library; Madame Pince would have our heads…"

"Petrificus Totallus!" Came the thundering cry of Harry Potter, and Blaise fell rigid at Hermione's feet.

As Hermione came back to her senses, she realized she was in Harry's arms, and perhaps half the men had congregated into the tiny aisle way of the library, the other half were staring at Blaise.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, staring up into his green eyes so full of concern.

"I had heard him earlier talking about a secret to get you to like him, he was boasting. I realized once you were gone what he was talking about. He had used a spray form of Amortentia, it works like a Muggle date rape drug, of course that term is going to make you think badly of him, which he deserves…" Harry said. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. Hermione tried fixing them, and only managed to smudge the lenses.

"Sorry, Harry."

"It's fine, Hermione. But, all the concoction does is make the woman amorous; it doesn't really knock you out. Either way, it was a dirty trick."

"Very dirty indeed." Rolf Scamander said, and Hermione saw that his wand was out and at the ready, pointed at Blaise.

"Can we put that away, please?" Hermione asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Anything you want, Hermione. " Rolf said, tucking his wand away into his Dragon Hide vest.

They all made their way out of the library, and decided that Blaise would best be kept in the center of the drawing room.

As they were all talking in the kitchen, Sir Nearly Headless Nick came in, along with a short man wearing a suit the color of tapioca pudding. "Ah hem, sorry to interrupt. But I wanted to call attention to what my good man Vincent is holding. It's the Rose of the Chosen; Hermione will be giving this rose to the person who has impressed her most this evening. This person will be safe from the upcoming elimination. Hermione, it's here for you whenever you're ready."

With that, Vincent placed it on the pass-through in the kitchen, in full sight of all the gathered.

The talk quickly turned to that of whom Hermione would choose.

"Hermione, why don't you just go ahead and choose the most handsome man here." George was saying over his second glass of champagne.

"You really should Hermione, it would save me a lot of worrying." Percy said pompously.

"Dear brother, surely you're wasted. As you can clearly see, I'm still in this room. Therefore, you pale in comparison." George said, poking Percy with his wand.

"I think I know who I want to give the rose to." Hermione said.

"Really Hermione, I am honored." Percy said standing, it seemed, to make a speech.

"It is I who will receive the rose. I am the most qualified kisser." Gilderoy said light heartedly, examining himself in a mirror.

"Who carries a mirror, Gilderoy?" Charlie asked, eyeing the wizard warily.

"I don't know, frankly, I can't recall why I have it. It was in my pocket, next to hair styling goop." The blonde man said bemusedly.

"I do not think you should give that rose to this man, Hermione." Viktor said roughly.

"Give it to the person you want to, Hermione. There are fourteen _other _roses up for grabs, we don't need to act so picky over this one." Zacharias Smith said.

"Maybe…" Dennis Creevy started, before he was cut off.

"Give it to me, Janie; it'll look wonderful on my chest. Course, not as good as you would look." Cormac added loudly, causing the whole room to look at him.

"Cormac, why don't you go stuff a turkey. Or do you not touch your own kind?" Neville said, a confident smile crossing his face.

"Okay, I'm getting up now." Hermione said, and she walked over to the rose and exited the room.

_Hermione girl, you need to give this to someone who has made a big impression on you. Harry did save me, but I know he would have done that anyway. And then, Blaise definitely won't be getting a rose. Oh my, the main ceremony comes soon. Fourteen roses to give out…_She exhaled and walked towards him who was destined for the first rose.

Draco was sitting at the bar, talking animatedly with Oliver, the unlikeliest of combinations to be sure, and both their heads turned towards her and the rose.

"Oliver, could we talk for a minute?" she asked.

"Sorry, Draco—I'll be back in a tick." Oliver said smiling broadly.

They walked back outside, and Oliver pulled out a seat for her at a nearby patio table.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and she watched him sit opposite her.

"So, how has this been going for you?"

"Alright so far, it's been exciting to be sure."

"Oh, to be sure." He smiled.

"Oliver, I'd like to offer you this rose, for being so cool and collected about all of this."

He looked handsome in the light of the moon and stars, and his smile only made it more so. "I would be honored to wear your rose, Hermione." He stood up and knelt beside her, where she pinned the rose onto his suit.

Hermione noticed a handful of faces staring out at them from the windows and balconies.

"I think we're attracting attention." She said to Oliver.

"Let them stare, I don't mind." He said, and he kissed her hand lightly.

She appreciated the kiss, and rose after his lips parted. "Let's go back inside. I've got some things to do, I've been told."

"You'll make the right choices."

The men were left on their own, as Hermione was summoned into her deliberation chambers. Staring back at here were twenty five small portraits of her men. Nearly Headless Nick was floating beside them, motioning her forward.

"Hermione, how have you liked this so far?" Nick asked.

"Well, Sir Nicholas, it has been very interesting. Most of the men are so kind, and _interested!_ " she said, as if it was the most amazing pronouncement.

"What have the men done to impress you the most?" Nick asked, nodding slowly, carefully.

"I liked Stan making those sandwiches for me, and of course, it was kind of flattering to see Michael and Terry fighting over me, that has never happened before, not really. You can't count Ron & Viktor in school."

"Mmhmm. I see. And what do you think about Viktor coming back to you?"

"I'm in love with the idea of him; I'm not sure if that means anything though. I just want to get to know him more intimately, to see what really makes the man, to see how much he has truly changed."

"I see, and speaking of changes, that Draco has certainly taken a new suit, hasn't he?"

"He has. In fact, he almost received the Rose of the Chosen."

"Well, here we have portraits of all the men. You'll have some time to decide on who you want to stay, but ten men have to be eliminated tonight, they will receive no rose, and they will go home immediately. I'll let you have some privacy, let me know when you are ready."

Hermione stared at the moving portraits, she watched George as he casually laughed in his portrait. She didn't know what to think of Rolf Scamander, he seemed almost too pompous for her, and on the topic of pompous, there was Percy. She felt conflicted, and kept chewing on her lip, when finally, she had her fifteen men.

She exited the deliberation chambers, and walked with Sir Nicholas into the room of elimination. She stared at all of their faces, some smiling, and some sweating nervously. Before her was a tray of fourteen roses, Oliver already had his, and his smile was the largest.

"Fourteen roses are before me," Hermione swallowed. "I have to send ten of you home. I'm really sorry that I have to cut this short, between us. If I don't give you a rose, don't hold it against me, I'm sure most of you are very good men, I just don't feel the connection."

She breathed deeply, and picked up the first rose. The men stared at the rose, or maybe it was her chest, as they were very close together. She lowered the rose self-consciously.

"Neville. Come here." She asked, and Neville released a deep breath, he smiled as though given new life.

"Neville, you've really impressed me tonight. Will you accept this rose?"

"Happily, Hermione." He said, and he boldly extended his chest as she put the rose on him. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

Neville returned to the men, to stand beside Oliver.

Thirteen roses left.

"Michael, will you come here?" she asked, and he blushed vividly.

"Hello Hermione."

"Michael, I liked how determined you seem. Will you accept this rose?"

He nodded his head, were he Nicholas it might have turned gruesome. "I will happily accept your rose."

She pinned it to him, and he returned to his spot.

"Anthony." Hermione said, picking up the next rose.

"Oh yes, I'll accept the rose!" He laughed, running up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled and added the rose to his suit. Anthony returned and stood proudly.

"Harry, come to me." Hermione said, and so Harry came.

Harry was all smiles.

"Hello again." Harry said.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes. I will." He leaned in as she attached the rose to his suit, and he kissed her on the cheek. "I am glad you chose me."

"I am too." She said, and watched him return to the crowd of men.

Ten roses remained.

"Viktor. Come forward, please."

The tan skinned wizard approached her, his stony looking lips curved into a smile.

"Will you give me your rose?" He asked.

"Will you accept it?" She asked, as she watched him gazing at her.

"Ever more."

The men without roses were looking apprehensious, most of all, was Cormac. Hermione picked up the next rose and called the next name.

"Charlie."

Charlie Weasley strode forward, grinning as he passed George and Percy. "Sorry brothers. The lady knows what she likes." He grinned as he walked towards Hermione.

"A bit of sibling rivalry?" she asked him.

"Just a tad bit." He chuckled.

"Would you accept this rose?"

"I would." He said, and she pinned it on him.

She continued calling out the names, Rolf, Dean, Seamus, Terry, Lee & Stan, all accepted her roses.

The tension was palpable in the air, and Hermione called out the next name.

"Draco will you…" but before she could finish her sentence, Draco was in front of her.

"Thought you'd never get there." He smiled radiantly, his cheeks flushed.

"I assume you want this rose then?"

"It's better than a punch in the face, to be sure." He smiled as soon as he saw her start to smile.

"Thank you, Hermione." He whispered, as she leaned into him.

"Thank you, Draco, for letting me play with you."

"A bit dirty sounding there, might want to keep it down. Don't know if children are watching."

She swatted his cheek and he laughed his way back to the gathered men.

Nearly Headless Nick stepped forward from behind the pillars. "Gentlemen, Lady, we are down to the last rose."

"No kidding, captain obvious." George said, nervously. A few of the men around him chuckled. Nick gave him a stare, and floated away.

Hermione barely kept a straight face. "George, come here."

George looked around, and pointed at himself, feigning uncertainty.

"Yes you, silly man." She laughed, and George strutted forwards. The rest of unrosed men looked crestfallen. Maybe except for Blaise, who should have expected it.

George stood in front of her proudly.

"George, will you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

Nicholas came out again and put his hands together. "Sorry gentlemen, if you did not receive a rose, you must leave immediately."

The varied unselected men all came forward and gave Hermione hugs, wishing her the best of luck.

Once the fifteen men and Hermione were alone, they again gave a toast.

"At last, I have my fifteen men. I'm so glad you're all here. May this coming week be filled with magic, and fun of course. To us!" Hermione said jubilantly.

"To us!" the men cheered.

* * *

**AN:**

**  
Thanks for the reviews, they're most helpful. This next chapter will be your first opportunity to vote on who you like and who you think is just in it for themselves. Thanks for the +favs as well.  
Until next time,**

**TowerMage**


	4. Chapter IV: First Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own a nice pair of shorts though. Okay, so that last part was not actually true. The first part was though!**

**Beta Services: Rendered by DarcLover, who's behind everything I do.**

**Chapter IV: First Dates**

**

* * *

  
**

The house where the men were going to stay was a step down, especially for some of the men. As they unpacked their suitcases some of them made conversations amongst themselves.

"So, which one of you blokes are up for a game of Wizards Chess?" Terry asked, eyeing Harry hopefully.

"I'll play." Stan spoke up, taking a seat opposite Terry, as Terry began to setup the game.

As those two engaged in battle, Oliver approached the youngest Seeker he'd ever had on his team.

"So, we're supposed to get some activities tomorrow, think we'll all get to go?" Oliver asked, untying his bootlaces.

"I'm not sure, according to Nick we'll get a letter of some sort, 'Mione Mail' I think he called it."

"Hmm, well that's interesting. I wouldn't mind being 'Mione's personal male." Oliver smiled.

Harry gave him a searching look.

#

The cameras cut away to Harry, who was sitting against a blue backdrop.

"I don't know, it's still really early in the show, but I think Oliver might be getting a little too excited about Hermione. How does he even know he'll like her enough to be her _personal _male? I know her better than him, and I think that gives me a slight advantage." Harry said.

"And of course, I'm also a bit nervous about him liking her that much. I mean, we've all got to share one bathroom, if he's thinking of her that way this early, I'll never get in there. I hope he cools it down."

#

Lee was lying back comfortably in his bed, a Chocolate Frog was half eaten on the table nearby, it hopped hopelessly. Lee was feeling especially confident. "Hey, George. What do you think about Malfoy over there? Seems a bit peaky to me."

"No clue. Maybe lack of social interaction is finally getting to him."

"Couldn't it just be his naturally defective genes though?"

Draco looked over at this. His face solemn.

"Suppose it could be, but I don't see what his pants have to do with anything. Unless they're a tight fit, which would explain the crinkled nose."

Draco ignored them, turning back to look out his window at the starry night before him.

#

"I knew coming into this that some of these people would presume the worst of me. No, it doesn't bother me. The way I see it, as long as Hermione sees the change in me, I needn't be concerned with anyone else.

"Sometimes rivalries die hard, and I'm definitely a force to be reckoned with. I feel like Hermione and I have a good connection, and I can't wait until tomorrow." Draco said.

#

"Rolf." Viktor said from one bed over, looking at the well groomed man who clutched a book to his chest.

"Yes?" he inquired, peering over his reading glasses.

"Would you care for a swim? I notice the pool is open, and I heard from magazines that you are a master diver."

"Well, as a Magical Creature Veterinarian I sometimes do have to go underwater for lengthy periods of time. I could be roused for a dunk."

Viktor was all smiles, and he took off his shirt, revealing his muscular and well defined body. His teeth shone almost as he grabbed a towel and walked with Rolf out to the pool.

Neville watched the exchange with curiosity, and he nudged Seamus as the two exited.

"There was something a little too predetorial in that smile, don't you think?" Neville asked his friend.

"Well, if I were on the other side of the Pitch, I'd come here too. Think of it would ya, Neville? Twenty five eligible men, living together? That's a Snitch Catch if I've e'er heard one." Seamus nodded, and Neville had to agree.

#

"Do I think some guys are here for other reasons besides Hermione?" Neville shrugged his shoulders and laughed, hi s hands clapped on his knees. "I surely do. But to think that someone would come here and not have Hermione's heart in mind, they'd be mad for sure. She was always very kind to me at school, and if I can show her kindness in return here, maybe even love then I will. If guys are here to get their broomsticks flying, all I have to do is outlast them, and show her how much I care."

#

The next day saw the arrival of the first pink and white envelope, wrapped around was a red lacy ribbon. The first man to see it was Anthony Goldstein, and he rushed back into the Men's house with a red face.

"Guys! Guys! We've got 'Mione Mail!" Anthony said, and suddenly everyone was around him, some of the men only in their bathrobes. Anthony was glad he was secure in his masculinity.

_"My Men, _

_Ready to be on top? Or do you prefer going down? Either way, bundle up! This date is for Dean,Seamus,Neville, Viktor and Harry." _Anthony read.

"Well." George said, clapping his hands together loudly. "I hope you lot get some fun out of this cleverly provocative encounter. I'll be in my bed." He said, and wandered off red faced.

"No reason to feel sour over it George, I'm sure you'll have something to do later." Seamus grinned.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Viktor and Harry were driven through a thick forest, and they could tell from the landscape that they were slowly ascending. About an hour later they were able to see a snowy peak, along with a ski lift. Those who had skied before were excited at the opportunity to show a little finesse on the slopes, the others were a little timid. Harry was among the timid number, having never done it before, despite his Muggle upbringing.

They put on their ski's and made sure their toboggans were on just as tightly as possible before setting off on the sky lift. It was a gorgeous view, Dean admired, as the snow moved past him. Higher and higher they rose, the little cups in which they sat rattled occasionally, but not so badly as to frighten them. The air was crisp and a pleasure to inhale, it was all so fresh.

They reached the peak of the mountain, and standing there like a snow angel was Hermione, her brown hair peeking out from under her snowcap, and her face looked radiant against the sky.

"Hello everyone!" She said, coming over to them.

#

"Hermione looks very good in the snow suit, I wouldn't mind warming her up a little I think." Viktor said into the camera, against the cabin backdrop. "I have skied before in my country, so I feel like I will be at an advantage over the other men."

#

"Today we're going to be having a little fun, who here has skied before?" she asked, admiring all of the men in their pastel snow wear. Neville was looking especially excited, he kept almost dancing in place, which caused his skis to coast him forward a bit. He caught himself using his poles.

Viktor alone raised his hand, and Hermione almost felt sorry for the other men. "It's alright!" She consoled them, "Really, it's not too hard." She explained to them how it all worked. Seamus had a certain feeling that this might be an opportune moment to steal some of her attention.

"Hermione. You mean like this?" He asked, and he walked forward with just a little effort, carefully maintaining his balance, yet falling at just the right moment. She dashed forward as best as she could to steady him, he loved every second of it.

#

"Well of course I engineered the fall, none of the other's were goin'ta do anythin' so I had to seize the moment! Live today, cuz tomorrow ya might die. If there's anythin' these last few years have taught me, it's that you can't wait on love to seize ya', ya need to take it and live every second for what it's worth." Seamus said while nodding.

#

After they had all gotten the hang of movement, Hermione took them on some practice runs, she watched as Deans face lit up while he rose up on his first bump on the hill. He started waving his arms frantically as he fought to maintain balance, and it wasn't long before his hindquarters and feet were sticking up out of a drift of snow. He had a bit of trouble getting out, but Hermione was pleased to help him.

After about a half of an hour, Hermione called all the men to her. In a circle they stood, little puffs of breath kept coming from them as they breathed heavily.

"Now then, we've all had a good run of things." And she pulled from behind her back that little rose that meant oh so much to everyone present. "This rose," She continued. "Is for the person who can ski the fastest down this slope, without breaking his neck. This person will get fifteen minutes of alone time with me on today's group date, and they will also be immune from the elimination tonight. Are you all ready for it?" Hermione beamed, she looked forward to the competition, and it would be nice to see someone fight for her.

The men took their spots, all of them lined up and she couldn't help but examine each of them as they started the race, gliding down the hill as fast as they dared. Neville was not very good with his balance, this was all so foreign to him and he fell behind almost at once. Viktor seemed like the sure winner, at least until Harry collided with him. It almost looked intentional, as Harry grinned up at her as he got off of Viktor, who looked angry. Seamus and Dean were neck and neck now, each thrusting forward and hoping with all their will that they would be the victorious one. At the end though, it was Dean who won, and as he curved across the finish line he stared up at Hermione, who blew him a kiss.

#

Hermione was waiting for Dean on a nice little park bench as he walked towards her, his skis now off as well as hers. She was holding two cups of steaming cocoa and she offered him one as he sat down. "Congratulations, Dean. I was impressed with how well you did."

Deans eyes were alight, and he gazed into Hermione's, pleased with the opportunity to have an excuse to look at her for so long. "I'm really surprised I won't, I thought it was going to be Viktor." He said after a sip of cocoa, a little foam on his upper lip.

Hermione took her gloved hand and wiped it away for him. "You had a little something there." She chuckled.

"Yeah, suppose it's a little early for that first kiss. Though a lot of the guys are talking about who it's going to be." Dean admitted honestly.

Hermione nodded. "I don't think we're here to talk about them though. We have us time now, let's not waste it."

"I couldn't agree with you anymore." He said, placing a hand on hers, which was a bold step for Dean, who couldn't help but hold back the butterflies he felt stirring in his stomach. He was a grown man, but maybe because this was his old schoolmate, maybe that made it different. The elusive and stunning Hermione.

"Can you tell me why you chose to try out for this show, Dean?" She asked, watching as his foot twitched from side to side.

"Well." Dean swallowed, and perhaps a bit too fast for the cocoa was indeed; hot. "I wanted to get a chance to know you better. I had fancied you in school, but I never seemed to be your type. It seemed like you were always on after, well, one guy or the other."

"We still could have talked more, you seemed to have an aptitude for studies, I never find that dull. You also showed to be a loyal friend. I admire that." She said.

"I also came here because I think it's time that I find someone that understands me on the same level that I understand myself. I don't think I've ever met anyone as intuitive as you, Hermione. You seem to possess a lot of the qualities that I am looking for in a partner, I just want to know if we have a real connection." Dean put his cocoa mug down on the bench.

"And what are you looking for?" Hermione inquired.

Dean took some time in answering, he knew that he was safe tonight, but he had to make sure his words fully expressed how he felt, in case he didn't get the chance again before the next elimination. "I want a girl who has a strong will, a woman that I can laugh with and love more and more with each passing day. Really, I want a person who can make me smile from the moment I wake up until the second I leap into bed." He laughed a little, hoping she didn't think him odd.

Hermione smiled, and put her other hand over his. " I think that's very sweet, thank you for sharing it with me, Dean."

He put his arm around her shoulders and slowly drew her close to himself, she laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the solitude of the snowy landscape. When the fifteen minutes had expired, they took the lift down from the peak and rejoined the other men, all of them eyeing Dean suspiciously.

#

"I'm kind of concerned really, did Dean get the first kiss?" Harry shrugged.

#

"I don't really care if Thomas got the first kiss with Hermione, so long as I get the last one." Seamus admitted.

#

Viktor continued to stare at the camera, occasionally shaking his head quickly.

#

"I had a good time! I hope Hermione did too!" Neville said cheerfully, holding his own cup of cocoa

#

As they all rode back home, they pondered the day, wondering how well Hermione had enjoyed herself.

Back at the guys place, a letter had just arrived. A knock on the door announced its delivery.

Draco was in the general vicinity and he got to the door first. He saw a pink envelope with red ribbon. He opened it excitedly, ignoring the instructions to read it out loud in front of all the men.

"_George and Rolf , meet me tonight at the Estate House, bring your appetites. ---Hermione "_

It was written in red ink, and Draco felt sad that he didn't get the invite. However, a sudden idea hit him, and he withdrew his wand. He waved it silently over George's name and replaced it with his own. He carefully resealed the envelope and stuck it outside the door. As he listened for the other men in the house, he knocked on the door, and ran in place to make it sound like he had ran there.

"Hey everybody! We've got 'Mione mail!" he said excitedly, proud of himself for showing some initiative, he hoped Hermione would view his efforts the same way.

The men of the house ran in, some of them in various stages of activity, George for example, was wearing nothing but his bath robe.

"George," Charlie stared, "Put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out." He said to his younger brother, as George ran to the circle of men now surrounding Draco.

"Well! Open it!" Stan exclaimed.

"_Draco and Rolf,_ _ meet me tonight at the Estate House, bring your appetites. –Hermione" _he concluded, smiling. "Well now, that's exciting isn't it?"

"Not really." Rolf said, scratching behind his ear in a distracted sort of way. "It means one of us won't be returning from that date, Draco."

"Well, can I have your bunk then, Draco?" Oliver smiled, poking fun at the Seeker who had caused Gryffindor so much trouble.

"Joke all you want, Oliver. I've got a date to get ready for." Draco said, and he went into the shower, eager to get ready. Rolf was soon at his trunk, deciding on the best outfit for wooing his lady.

The night came, and yet for Draco and Rolf it seemed to come slowly, as all first dates do. The two of them had a certain air of enmity between them, and Draco didn't seem to think he deserved it. He had never spoken ill of Rolf, and it's not like he favored George anyway. _Let both of them go, I really want the connection to be there._ Draco thought, as he sprayed himself with cologne, hoping that his charm would let her see that he was a changed man.

Together Rolf & Draco walked up to the estate house, and Lee wondered; like everyone else, who suitcases and trunks would be gone come end of the evening.

#

Lee sat forward with his hands on his knees, face almost barreling into the camera. "I'm not great friends with Draco, but he seems to be here more for Hermione than Rolf does, all he does is sit around polishing his fingertips, and combing his hair—which isn't for the record, all that great." Lee said, nodding with a grin.

#

Hermione greeted the two men at the door, and she was all smiles before the door opened. "Rolf, Geo…Draco?" she paused, and searched their faces. She thought for sure she had asked for George and Rolf tonight, she knew that she had to know which was more serious about her. George was always the practical joker, and Rolf was a mystery to her still. So the appearance of Draco made her wonder if all the stress of the show hadn't been messing with her mind as she told Nick who she wanted. "Well…" she looked at them both and motioned them inside. "Come in, you both look very handsome." She decided she would make the best of the evening, but she still felt confused.

"Thank you, Hermione, I took extra time to make sure I was especially appealing to you." Rolf said, kissing each of her cheeks in greeting.

Draco frowned as he watched Rolf smirk at him next to Hermione. Draco felt himself grow hot, and he flipped off Rolf right then and there.

#

"Really!?" Draco huffed. "Is that any way to start a friendly competition? " Draco crossed his arms. "I'm not going to give up on Hermione, so he can come to terms with that right now." The camera cut away and back to the three of them.

#

Hermione had prepared them a meal of chicken marinated in cooking sherry, rice pilaf and steamed asparagus. The delicious aroma permeated throughout every room of the estate, and by the time they reached the table, they were all quite ready to start dining.

Draco, seizing the moment, pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and proceeded to flip off Rolf again. Rolf took his own seat, and smiled pleasantly at Hermione.

"My but that green dress of yours is absolutely stunning, Hermione. The cut of it really makes your shoulders come into contrast, they are very nice. And that necklace, where did you find such a thing?" he chuckled, and placed his napkin on his lap.

Draco frowned and took his own seat, looking at Rolf who looked pompous.

"Why thank you, Rolf, it's my mother's necklace, she got it on holiday in Spain." She fingered her necklace lightly, and smiled, Rolf was quite the gentleman.

Draco bit into his food, and his head fell backwards in ecstasy. His eyes closed involuntarily, as he continued to chew on the tender meat. The sweet taste of the sherry flowed in his mouth, and he let out a soft moan.

"Draco, that's the sweetest sound anyone's ever made in my presence!" Hermione smiled, and Draco hadn't even planned on making Rolf unnerved, it happened anyway though.

"It's just,…so good." Draco said, and he tried the steamed asparagus next."

"I like the pilaf! Did you know it's often served with bulgur in Turkey? " Rolf said, a little harshly, eager to draw attention back to himself.

Hermione sipped her drink, and eyed Rolf warily. "No, I didn't know that. At all." Hermione wondered about him, he seemed very well educated –sure, but did he always speak so loudly at the table?

As the three continued to dine, Hermione came to know each of the two better.

"So you take care of magical creatures, Rolf? Why did you decide to pursue that career?" Hermione looked at him, noticing he hadn't finished his food yet, while Draco sat content in his chair, staring at her in wonder.

"I feel that every creature deserves proper attention, even though some of them can be nasty, back biting wolves. My ultimate goal is to get into writing about the animals. It's a worthy aspiration." He said, eyeing Draco.

"Hermione, I hate to interrupt, excuse me Rolf, but just let me say, I want to be here. I want to be here for you. So far you've proven yourself to be a remarkable woman and witch, and it is with deepest shame that I remember how I treated you in school."

Rolf didn't take well to being interrupted, and Draco was glad; because he had planned on it.

#

"Rolfs a hot head, that kind of man would as soon yell at Hermione than kiss her, and I need to let her know that she's not right for him. _Nobody, _is right for him." He grimaced as he looked into the camera.

#

"I was talking, Draco." Rolf said.

"I'm sorry." Draco said. "I just thought it odd that in this entire meal, you hadn't once made an effort to start conversation with Hermione, and you let her do all the talking. Honestly, she's been with the Weasel all this time, don't you think she's tired of trying to stir up intellectual conversation?"

"I would talk to her about many things, I don't feel like I need to around you however, your complexion ruins my appetite and my desire to palaver."

Hermione watched the two.

"Who uses the word _palaver_ anymore? Merlin's beard man, I suppose you'd only go missionary on her too, wouldn't you? Mr. Prim and Proper, oh lackadaisical one?" Draco said, standing up and putting his arms around Hermione, who did not refuse them.

Draco was making good points, some of them not even she had noticed. She had tired of starting conversations with Ron, yet the habit was so ingrained that here she was doing it again.

"I do not need to take this from you." Rolf said, standing as well.

"Yet I would take a million insults further, if it meant I would continue to receive the company of Hermione here. Rolf, I am confronting you here and now. Are you here for Hermione, or are you here because you wanted coverage for your animal studies?"

"I am here for Hermione." He said, raising his chin high, and staring down at Draco.

"Okay now guys, I think we need to take a breather here. Draco, please stay here, I'm going to talk with Rolf alone." Hermione got up, and removed Draco's hands from around her.

She walked with Rolf out onto the patio, and she gazed into his eyes. "Rolf, I think it's wonderful you can stand your ground. But you seem rather…well, almost as though you'd prefer the company of someone more sophisticated."

"I do not understand, you are the most sophisticated woman I've met."

"Rolf, you seem like you are into other things more than you are into making a connection with me. " Hermione said, hoping that she wouldn't need to go further.

"I am very interested in making a connection with you." He said.

"I don't believe it." She said finally.

"And why is that?"

"I've caught Draco staring at my cleavage four times this evening. Never have I caught you doing so."

"I consider it shameful to do so."

"You realize I can see the pool from where I sleep right?" Hermione got a little closer to the subject at hand now.

"And?"

"I saw you staring at Viktor more last night than you've ever stared at me. You file your nails, your grooming skills put most women to shame, and the way you talk, it nearly puts me to sleep." Hermione felt she had to be totally vocal about her concerns. "Are you here for me?" She took his hands and stared into his eyes.

The moment seemed to stand still, and he finally revealed his true intentions. "I am not."

"You realize I sent ten people home last night, ten people that could have been my one? You robbed me of the chance to possibly fall in love with the person I'm meant for."

"I didn't think of it that way, I'm…"

"It was selfish, beyond anything I have ever seen. Please, I don't want to talk anymore about it. You're not here for me, so please, don't be here." She said, and she walked away from him and back into the dining room with Draco.

Draco stared silently out at Rolf as he left the patio and walked towards a long limousine that would take him away forever. Draco realized that he was likely going to receive the rose, he had done well.

"Draco, I want to thank you for being honest with me, it means so much to me. Rolf just admitted that he wasn't here for me, he was lying to me the whole time." She took his face in her hands and looked into his grey eyes. "Thank you for showing me that I shouldn't give up on someone."

Draco stared back into her eyes, and realized slowly that as they started closing, the distance between them was growing less and less. Her warm lips were upon his seconds later, and he didn't close his eyes once, he just kept hearing her words. _Thank you for being honest with me…_ Hermione kissed him softly and then took the rose from the table. "Draco, would you take this rose as a sign of hope for our time here together?" she tilted her head.

Draco's throat was dry, and he mechanically took the rose from her. "I will, take it. Hermione." He said, and he smiled though he didn't feel like he deserved it. He had lied to Hermione to get here, and still he kept the truth from her. "Hermione." He started.

"Yes?" she said, smiling in a way that made his guilt cloud his judgment.

"Watch the stars with me?" he invented.

"Let's." She said, and she walked with him out onto a balcony on the second floor, where they watched the night sky come alive.

#

In the limousine Rolf sat fuming. He had been outwitted and discovered far too early for his tastes. The little camera in the limousine was focused on him, and he raised his middle finger. "There! Take that, let the little ferret have her, I'm better off on my own anyway. She would have bored me." And the limo drove on into the night.

In the men's house, the remainder of the guys watched as the servants took away Rolfs' bags, never to return again.

Sir Nicholas approached them, floating through the walls and calling out as he did so. "Elimination ceremony will begin in thirty minutes, all men have your bags packed in the event that something painful happens! One more person will be going home tonight! Be prepared!" Sir Nicholas shouted, and Anthony thought that Nick had certain flair with ruining people's hope.

* * *

**AN:**

**The very next thing is the elimination ceremony. Draco is safe, but is your favorite character?  
Reviews are loved, like all of you who read this story.**

**-TowerMage**


	5. Chapter V: Eliminations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Beta Services: DarcLover**

**Chapter V: Eliminations**

**

* * *

  
**

Fourteen handsome men stood in front of Hermione, Draco stood with his rose pinned proudly to his chest, and Hermione saw him look down as she looked at him. The rest of the men stood anxiously awaiting her words. Thirteen roses were on the small pedestal next to her, and on them all eyes soon rested.

Sir Nicholas came out and spoke in a somber tone. "Welcome, living suitors and fair Hermione. We have thirteen roses here, if you do not receive a rose, you must leave immediately. Whenever you are ready, Hermione."

Hermione picked up the first rose, and inhaled deeply. _This will be over soon, just get on with it!_ She tried to calm herself.

"Neville, you look more nervous than I do, come up here please." Hermione beckoned and he approached, smiling happily.

"Well, that's a relief." He said, standing before her.

"Neville, will you accept this rose?" Hermione asked, holding it in front of him.

"I will." And Hermione pinned it to him.

Neville resumed his place amongst the gentlemen, a lot more at ease.

"Charlie. You next." Hermione called.

"Excuse me, little brother, I'm needed." Charlie said, smirking at George, who took out his wand and seemed to be restraining himself.

"Charles, accept my rose?"

"I accept it proudly." He let her put it on him.

As Charlie was returning to his spot, Hermione picked up the next rose.

"Dean?" Hermione asked, and Dean skipped to her.

"Hello Hermione, glad to be here." Dean stated, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I suppose you still want this then? " Hermione smiled along with Dean.

Dean returned to his spot, and glanced at the men without roses.

"George." Hermione motioned for him.

George nodded and strutted up to Hermione. "I knew you were saving me til last."

"But, I've still got roses left over."

"Doesn't have to be that way you know, we could end it all right here."

"Just take the rose for now, and we'll see where we go."

"I can live with that." George said, returning to his place with a new rose.

"Stanley." Hermione motioned him forward, and the look of surprise on Stan's face was comical.

He walked up to Hermione and blushed. "Thank you, I still want to get to know you better, give me the chance soon?"

"I will." She said, pinning the rose to him.

"Lee." She called next, and he strode forward and accepted his rose joyfully, as did Michael Corner.

"Harry, come on over here."

Harry walked towards Hermione, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hi there."

"Will you accept this rose, Harry?"

"Gladly." He said, as he leaned into her.

Harry returned to his spot and looked at the dwindling pile of roses.

"Oliver, come on over here."

Oliver patted Seamus on the shoulder as he passed, and Seamus whispered scathingly.

"Oliver, accept this rose?"

"Nothing would make me happier. Thank you, Hermione."

"Thank you Oliver." She said, and kissed his cheek.

"Seamus."

Seamus exhaled dramatically. "Thought you'd never get to me."

"Seamus Finnigan, will you accept my rose?"

"I always will."

"I'll spend some time with you soon, thank you for being patient."

Seamus returned to his spot. There were three roses left.

"Terry. Come here please." Hermione asked.

"Time for a rose?" He asked as he came to her.

"If you'll accept it."

"You know I will. Thank you."

She pinned the rose to him, and Sir Nicholas came out.

"As you all know, there is but one rose left. Whoever doesn't receive it, must go home immediately.

Viktor looked at Anthony Goldstein, the finely tanned face in sharp contrast against the pale one.

"I want you both to know this is a difficult decision, and I'm sorry I have to make it. I wish the one I don't choose the best in their romantic affairs." Hermione picked up the last rose, and stared at the men. "Viktor. Come here please."

Viktor allowed himself an uncharacteristic smile and approached Hermione.

"I thought you would never get to me." Viktor caressed Hermione's cheek.

"Will you take this rose, Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"Happily."

As Viktor was returning to the crowd, Anthony Goldstein looked saddened. Sir Nicholas came out with his hands clasped.

"Anthony, I'm sorry. You were not chosen, you have to leave the house at once."

Anthony walked up to Hermione and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't what you were looking for, but I hope it's easy to find the one meant to be yours."

"Thank you Anthony." Hermione said, and then she walked over to her fourteen men.

"Tomorrow is another day, and I hope you're all excited for it, I have something exciting planned. But for now, champagne!" Hermione said, and she toasted to her fourteen men.

* * *

**AN: This was a teaser chapter, the rest will be up in 24 hours. **

**Love,**

**TowerMage**


	6. Chapter VI: Blood Brothers

**Chapter VI: Blood Brothers**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does though! I do not own Blood Brothers, Willy Russel does! I merely get enjoyment from this story, no profit.**

**Beta Services: Special thanks to DarcLover, who points out my every flaw! :P**

**

* * *

  
**

Neville Longbottom was the first guy awake the next morning. He took a quick shower and started to prepare breakfast for himself. He heard a knock on the door just as he was finishing his eggs. He put down his food and walked into the foyer and to the door.

Hovering in front of the door was another one of Hermione's envelopes, bright purple this time with a silver ribbon. Neville grabbed it and went back inside, beaming.

"Guys! Wake up! We've got mail from Hermione!" Neville called out, and watched as the men in various stages of grogginess came from their respective rooms.

Stan was the first one to make it down to where Neville was standing, and he was quickly joined by the rest of his mates. "What's it say, Neville? If that is your real name." Stan stared intently at Harry.

Harry suppressed a laugh, and Neville scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know about all that, but here's the letter.

_My men, _

_ Today we're going for a bit of fun in my backyard, a bit of sun and fun for all who are attending. On this date will be; Charlie, Draco, Lee, Viktor and Seamus. The rest of you will simply have to find your own means of amusement until a bit later. A rose will be given, and the lucky recipient will be safe during the next elimination._

_For later on this evening, I hope Neville & Stan don't cringe at the thought of blood. Put on your best attire, and I'll see you on the West End. A rose is on the line, and the one of you who doe s not receive it will not be returning to the house._

_ Kindest affection,_

_ Hermione."_

Neville finished reading, immensely pleased at the thought of going on a date with Hermione. "You guys'll have a great time today, it's gorgeous outside. If you'll excuse me though, I have to figure out what kind of shoes I should wear, brown seems too tame, yet black seems …hmm…" Neville walked off, shaking his head from side to side, his breakfast forgotten.

"Hell yeah, don'tya think? We're going to get a peek in at her _backyard_ today. Spot on for a good time there!" Seamus clapped his hands together, smiling knowingly at Charlie and Lee.

"I'll be in my room." Draco said, red faced and palms clenched.

"I do not understand, we would get more than a peek at her backyard, we will be there for some time I imagine." Viktor seemed confounded.

Oliver clapped Viktor on the back. "Our eager and crass friend was alluding to her arse, Viktor."

The five men met Hermione around eleven that morning, in her backyard was a swimming pool and lawn chairs. Little barbeques were setup and a little bar was fully stocked.

The men were getting a good look at all of this when the patio door opened, and out into the sunlight walked their favorite witch in a two piece bikini. She held a margarita in one hand and her wand in the other. Her hair was lying on her shoulders, and she looked like she had been tanning already this morning, her skin the color of almonds.

#

Seamus Finnigan was peering into the camera, his hands were grasping around device it seemed. "I wish she would hold my wand like that, oh to be a mere splinter on that wand…by the fates….mmmmmm…" Seamus backed up and did a little dance which involved him riding an invisible horse, and slapping his own ass.

#

Hermione was careful to strut over to the men, walking slowly and swaying a bit; every eye was on her and it felt magnificent. "Hello everyone, I see you're all in your swimsuits. Are we ready for a little fun? A little competition for my affections maybe?" Hermione winked at them, and turned away, motioning to the lawn chairs with her wand.

The men followed her eagerly, and Viktor shook his head bemusedly.

#

"If her backyard is her behind, then I want to be her full time gardener." Viktor said into the camera, making scissor motions with his hands. "Make sure it is tended to properly."

#

Hermione sat down on her chair and sat her margarita down on a table next to her. "Now then, we're going to have a little bit of sport today. Have any of you ever heard of a Chicken Fight?" She paused, searching their faces. She wasn't surprised by Draco's ignorance of the sport, he didn't exactly know a lot about Muggles, she'd have to work on that if they were to have any hope. "No? None of you have? Well, it's all rather simple."

She sat her wand down next to her margarita and stood with her hands on her hips.

#

"Yes, it was at that moment that I was glad I had just had some alone time. Her standing there all defiantly was enough to make a man turn to stone." Draco said, nodding his head, as the scene faded back to the party.

#

"Well, a Chicken Fight involves two people per team. One sits on the other's shoulders in the water and you try to dismount the other team. Only the people on shoulders can do any attacks, grapple them, hold on to them, whatever you think will make them fall."

"Will you be sitting on my shoulders then?" Charlie asked her, stretching in an all too obvious fashion.

"That sounds like an enjoyable arrangement, Charlie, thank you for offering yourself to me." Hermione smiled in a way that made her have dimples. Charlie's smile couldn't have been any brighter.

#

"I usually don't have a problem with the Weasley's." Lee said, his arms crossed in front of him, into the camera. "But Charlie snatching Hermione like that, it got to me. Charlie boy, I know where you're sleeping tonight, that's all I'm going to say."

#

The men were divided into teams, Draco sat upon Lee's shoulders, and Seamus sat upon Viktors. The men waited in the water and watched as Hermione wrapped her legs around Charlie's chest, and Charlie lifted himself from his sitting position and waded out into the water to the other men.

"Okay, Draco & Lee, go against Seamus and Viktor!" Hermione said, turning her head to see that the rose she had requested was being dropped off next to her wand and drink by a House Elf.

"Thank you!" Hermione called, and when the men saw what the House Elf had done, their faces grew determined.

#

"Really." Hermione laughed. "As soon as the rose was brought out, it was like a charm. They all got so hormone crazy and determined, it was a real turn on."

#

Draco watched carefully as Viktor tread in a circle around him. Draco had a thought that if Lee moved when Viktor decided to charge, he could send Seamus tumbling into the water. However, Lee didn't stand a chance against Viktor's strength and skill in the water. Viktor rushed right into Lee and Lee couldn't maintain his balance. Draco started calling out in surprise as he went falling backwards into the water.

Viktor pumped his fists into the air, well pleased with the joint victory.

"Now then, Charlie and I will try to overtake you. If Charlie wins, he gets twenty minutes alone with me. If you two win, you can each have ten."

"Oh I am ready." Viktor assured her. "I only wish I could have more time with you!" He laughed.

Charlie moved quickly, so much so that Hermione had to grab onto his hair in order to stop herself from falling backwards, maybe the drink was working on her already. Seamus was within reach of her by the time she had recomposed herself.

Seamus reached out at her with a look of glee on his face, his hands both outstretched towards her chest, as she knew they would be. She leaned backwards and Charlie pivoted around in the water, Viktor's momentum kept him going and he was no match when it came to gravity. All the same, he would have fallen even without the push Hermione gave Seamus and his greedy palms.

Charlie clapped his hands wildly and did a brief dance in celebration of his victory. He knelt down in the water and let Hermione get off of him, she treaded the water in front of him, and took his hand when he offered it.

"Let's go have a walk, there's a little path to the side of the house." Hermione held to his hand longer, as his found her back. Hermione grabbed the rose before departing, and looked out at the disappointed faces. Together they walked, so far out that neither could hear the slanders being said against Charlie.

Hermione spied a nice shady spot in a copse and she sat down on a convenient twist of large tree root, she waited for Charlie to sit down beside her.

"I'm glad to have won. Does that mean I get a rose?" Charlie inquired, putting his arm around her shoulders and cradling her close to him.

Charlie smelled of spearmint, Hermione's favorite scent on a man. He was well built, though he bore some scars and burn marks from his career choice. "I am going to give you the rose. "

"I will happily accept it." Charlie ran his hand down Hermione's hair, sending chills down her spine.

"So Charlie, I've been wondering about this since you first came here. I'm you ex-sister in law, how does that make you feel?" Hermione asked him.

Charlie wasted no time in addressing it. "I never knew you well before the war, I'd seen you here and there around the Burrow on my trips home, but I never got to talk with you. While you were married to my idiot little brother, I got to see what a sophisticated and charming woman you are. I tried giving Ron a bit of advice, but he never followed it."

Hermione was curious. "What kind of advice?"

"Well, I don't want to come off as forward, so don't count any of this against me."

"Go on." Hermione encouraged him.

"I told him food can be beautiful , but the eyes of a lady can hold attention for an eternity."

"Sounds kind of corny, speaking of food." Hermione smiled.

"I also told him that women liked to be touched, and his hands were soft enough to keep a woman's attention, unlike mine."

"I don't think they're rough at all, firm yes, but they feel reassuring."

"I told him to kiss you at every opportunity as well."

"And why did you tell him that?"

"Because his food was getting more attention from his mouth than you were."

"That's a sweet and honest statement." Hermione laughed, and looked into his brown eyes. "You're very handsome, Charlie, thank you for telling me all of that."

He leaned in and kisses Hermione on her lips, she hadn't expected it, yet she reciprocated. His lips were softer than his hands were, and his tongue was a cool rush against hers. They spent the remainder of their time together lip locked, and it was only when Viktor came across them did they split apart with a loud smack.

"I am interrupting. Forgive me." Viktor said.

Hermione saw him curl his lip slightly and so she didn't believe him sorry for the act.

"Viktor, don't look now, but your trunks are falling off." Charlie said, and sure enough, they were. Viktor made a hasty retreat, cursing fluidly all the while.

Charlie helped Hermione up, and walked with her hand in hand back to the men. "He seemed a bit angry, didn't he?"

"Well, the games known now, I've started kissing." Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad to be the first." Charlie smiled down at her.

"Don't be so presumptuous Mr. … Charlie." She said, hesitant to say his last name. _Was that a bad indicator for the future?_ She worried it was.

As she rejoined the men, she saw that Draco was on the barbeques, cooking up something delicious smelling.

"Draco," she called. "Have you been practicing culinary magic?"

"Does it show?" He said, and she saw him take off his shirt and put on a gaudy apron.

"Kiss the Cook?" Seamus called out. "Kiss the Cook-Coo is more like it!"

"I think Draco's doing a great thing getting all that food ready for us. Shut your gob Seamus." Lee said.

"Why don't you make me, you daft sod!" Seamus said getting up, clenching his fists.

Draco nonchalantly continued to grill the burgers, waving his wand lazily over them while humming softly.

"I think you should calm down, guys, I don't want to have any bad feelings between anyone this early!" Hermione pleaded, her efforts fell on deaf ears.

Seamus & Lee were exchanging jinxes already, Lee's head was the size of a watermelon and Seamus had lost his sight. He stumbled over into Draco, causing Draco to burn himself badly on the grill.

"Oh! You dung beetle!" Draco said, pushing Seamus into the pool to cool off.

"Guys…" Hermione called out.

"Wanna go to back to the trees with me? A lot nicer back there to be sure." Charlie asked.

"Hermione, look out!" Viktor called out, as a beach ball with fangs hurtled towards her.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shrieked, causing all the men to stop dead in their tracks and their shouts, and Seamus to cease his poolside cursing. "I cannot believe you all are acting like this!"

"I wasn't." Charlie chimed in.

"Yes, and I appreciate it immensely Charlie," Hermione hugged him.

"As for the rest of you, I recommend cold showers to get this tension out of you! I'll see you later on, if you're very fortunate!" Hermione stormed away, wrapping herself in a beach towel as she went.

#

The camera focused in on Draco, still wearing his gaudy apron. "Really, Lee & Seamus were like animals, released from a cage and given energy elixers. I don't think we should all have to suffer because of them. I was merely trying to get Seamus away from me, my hands still really hurt, healing spells can only do so much." Draco said, staring down at his red hands.

#

" I am really angry at the two of them, I was up for one of the best days with Hermione so far, we had kissed and everything. Which reminds me, she alluded to me not being her first kiss! What was that about, and if not me, then who? My immediate thought is Harry, they've been close for ages. I wouldn't be surprised were it him."

#

"Lee was out of place, so I had to put him back. It's what any real man would do." Seamus said defensively, his arms crossing in front of him.

#

Lee just shook his head. "I'm not pleased. To think, Hermione might think bad of me now for what Seamus did? I am not ready to go home over something so trivial. I'm here for love, I'm here for that beautiful girl who just left in a rage. I'm going to go talk to her, hopefully smooth some things out."

#

Hermione was in her room, brushing her hair vigorously and trying to forget the fiasco that had just ensued outside. She peered out her window and saw Draco cleaning up the barbeques, waving his wand carefully in the air.

She heard a knock on her door and exhaled loudly while letting her brush fall loudly onto the table in front of her. She stood up and told herself she needed to calm down over the mornings events. She walked slowly over to the door and opened it.

Lee was standing just outside the frame, his brow was creased and his hands at his sides. "Hello Hermione. I hope you have a minute."

Hermione rested against the door frame, and Lee kept looking into her eyes, whether it was a play or honest, it worked on her. She felt her stress melt away and she invited him in. "Come on in then."

He smiled and followed her into her room. She hoped he wasn't so daring as to close the door, that would be a real test to her today.

"Hermione," He sat on the corner of her pink canopy bed. "I wanted to apologize for this morning, it was uncalled for really. I was just, caught up in the moment I guess."

"Well, I wasn't pleased with it." She knew she would forgive him, but men were so strange sometimes.

"I know, and the Fanged Beach Ball charm I did…really, that got out of hand."

"Actually," she blushed. "Oh no, I shouldn't even say it." She laughed, as she looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice. But no, up he came. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

Were his lips really that close to her ear? _Blast it!_ "Okay, I'll tell you. The Fanged Beach Ball actually reminded me of Fred & George, with their Fanged Frisbee fascination."

"Haha! Yeah, wow. God, though, Fred."

Lee's touch suddenly lost some of its spark, and Hermione knew he was thinking on their old friend.

"Fred was a brave and exciting man. I think he would have liked the beach ball."

"Yeah, I wish I'd have thought of it. I can tell George though, he'll enjoy it." His hands wrapped around her as he held her closer.

"So, Charlie got the rose?" Lee spoke after a lull in the conversation.

"Yes, he did."

"That's good. He out of all of us deserved it today." Lee said, slipping his hands off of her. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Thanks for seeing me, Hermione."

Lee left the door open, and Hermione left her heart open to him, hoping that she could believe he wouldn't be so quick to erupt next time.

#

Hermione walked down the stairs in her ivory dress, Neville and Stan were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Neville was wearing a nice brown suit and Stan was in a light blue shirt and tie. Stan walked towards her, while Neville stood transfixed.

"You look wonderful, Hermione." Stan said, kissing her hand. "Let me just say it's a pleasure to be included in this date, and I want you to know, I'll miss Neville when you send him home tonight."

Neville's head tilted. "Sorry?"

"Don't be, really. It's only natural she'd select the more handsome of us." Stan said, pushing Neville playfully. "Buck up, chum. You might have these looks when you're my age."

"Shall we go now then?" Hermione asked, eager to get on her way.

Hermione extended her arms and had each of the men grab on to her. "Hold on tight." Hermione said, neither of the men looked like they needed much encouragement on that front. With a twist, they were gone, and the screen went black for a moment.

Hermione reappeared with both men in a shadowy little alleyway, far from the view of any peeking Muggles. "Right!" she said excitedly. "This way then."

Together they all walked into the busy streets of the West End, and eventually they found their way to their destination.

"Blood Brothers." Neville read, gazing up at the posters. "This looks good, nice cast, very bold poster."

"It's about arm wrestling?" Stan asked.

"You'll find out. Come on, let's go in."

They took their seats in the very first row of the Dress Circle and waited for the lights to dim. Hermione heard the Overture, and it was all magic from there.

They exited the theatre, and Hermione felt Neville place a kiss on her cheek. "I think you're sexier than Marilyn Monroe. Just so you know." He smiled.

"I think I'd like a little time alone with each of you. Mind if we get something to eat? I've got money." Hermione suggested, and the men agreed.

They stepped into an all night café, and Hermione had to recall how eerily similar this café was to the one she had frequented months back. Tottenham Court road was only a few minutes away, she made sure to pay attention to the other patrons.

They all ordered drinks, once they had arrived she asked Neville to have a look around, so she could talk to Stan in private. He agreed, and spent some time looking over the menu a few tables over.

"Muffliato." Hermione whispered, not that she didn't trust Neville, but she definitely didn't want any Muggles hearing anything.

"Hi." Stan volunteered to start the conversation.

Hermione smiled. "Hello."

"Lovely night isn't it? Charming little place?" Stan took a gulp of his water and winked at Hermione. "I used to drive around here all the time with 'Ern. 'Ern was my driver on the Knight Bus you see."

"Yes, Harry told me about that. It seemed like an interesting career choice." Hermione began.

"Yeah it was, best years of my life on that bus. Met the most fascinating people."

"Stan, something I've been wondering is…"

"Whether I was a Death Eater or Imperiused? Well, read the Propeht, it said it all in there. Now I can see where you drew that conclusion, what with the interesting people comment. Rest assured however, if you choose me tonight, I'll not curse you once." He chuckled reaching out for her hand, which she hesitantly accepted.

"Actually, I was wanting to know more about you. What you think about life." Hermione couldn't help but remember the talk of Stan being accused of Death Eater activity. It was his fault.

"Well, I've got a strange taste in lifestyle choices. I try stay fit, get myself in good working order. I like to see my lady friends take the same charge, and I can tell you, you have got it together."

Hermione simpered.

"Also," he went on. " I like to have a girl with a lot of charm, and you are quite the witch. I bet Flitwick gave you the best grades, you've charmed the heart right out of me."

_Seven…eight..my god nine! Does he look in the mirror, or does he think those scabs are unnoticeable? _

"Course, when I was in Hogwarts, Flitwick was always testing me out. Trying to see how good I could summon rabbits."

_How well…how well…I wonder what Neville is doing. _She peeked around surreptitiously.

" He knew who he could count on, and darling, you can count on me for love. I'm your man, through and through. Just gimme that rose, and kick Longbottom out the door."

"Yes, right. It's Neville's turn actually, so if you could possibly wait over there?" She pointed at a table.

"Sure, Hermione. Let him down easy though." He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

When Neville came to sit down she hoped he would be better.

"That play, really got to me, Hermione. I want to thank you for taking me to it. It reminded me of," he paused, smiling a bit. "Well, of my parents. And Gran, of course. "

Hermione leaned forward. "How so?"

"Well," Neville said, "The choices our parents make when we're little really affect us. If my parents hadn't stood up to Voldemort, I would have been able to be raised by them. "

"Neville, I'm going to tell you something, very few people know."

He reached for her hand and she took it in hers.

"You can tell me." Neville said, his eyes were locked onto hers.

"During the war, I wiped my parents memories and sent them to Australia, so they'd be far away from me and Voldemort's threat. I knew that certain risks had to be taken, even if it meant I had to suffer."

"Just like Mrs. Johnston. She wanted her child to live a better life, it kind of makes a lot of sense when you say it like that, with regards to my situation. But goodness, that must have been so hard on you. I knew you were strong, but to possess that level of fortitude. I admire you, Hermione. Thank you for sharing that with me. Have they gotten their memories back?"

"Yes, they have. They understood why I did that, but it hurts me still to think of it. I feel guilty for doing it, but—well, you understand."

"I do. You're an honest girl."

Hermione considered him, and found she liked him a great deal. "Neville, what do you want to do with your life, once things settle down?"

"Well, it's a good question. Pomona had asked if I would be interested in taking an assistant position with her at Hogwarts this fall. I really think that could be fun. Think of it, me a teacher's assistant."

"I can see the appeal. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. I still think so."

"I mean, you'd make a good teacher someday I believe. If we were to, well, if I am to be your husband someday, you could find a job at Hogwarts easily. You were the top of the class, they'd be fools not to take on someone like you."

"I like when you said that just now. You spoke seriously of the future, and no guy has yet to do that here. It's a first Neville." She caressed his hands, feeling hopeful.

"I like you a lot Hermione, always have, you know that. I wanted to see if there was something more between us, and I'm glad to say it seems there is."

"Neville," Hermione reached into her small purse, and rummaged around for a glass case containing the rose. It took some searching, but eventually she found it. She pulled out the rose and let Neville see it.

"Oh, Hermione." Neville peered down at it.

"Will you accept this rose, and continue our date?"

"I will."

She pinned the rose to his suit. "I have to let Stan know he's going home. I won't be long."

Neville nodded, and she left him sitting there.

Hermione was at Stan's side, and he looked at her pleasantly. "Hello again, fancy meeting you here." He nudged her playfully.

"Stan, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

"You've got my ear as long as you want it, 'Mione. Don't you worry 'bout that none. I was just thinking to myself, why don't we give Neville the toss and have a night on the town?"

"Stan." She held out her hands and put them on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. But, I don't think we're compatible, you and I. You seem to be very busy and all, and I don't think I'm ready to commit to someone with such grandiose ideas. Can you forgive me?"

Stan's lips trembled, and he twiddled his thumbs rapidly. "You..I'm…oh." Stan managed.

"I'm really sorry, I know there's someone special out there for you. It just can't be me."

"It could be though, really, I can change. You want me to settle down and give up the high life, I will. I'll cancel my membership to Warlock Wild Ones right now. No more adventure, just quiet silent Stan Shunpike. I promise, please?" He got down on his knees, and looked right up into Hermione's eyes.

"Stan, get up, please." Hermione hissed, looking around and seeing everyone was watching the affair. She stared out the windows and saw the tiny floating cameras shaped like Snitches.

"Alright." He sniffled. "Fine, I'll get up. I'll even leave this café. Don't expect me to pay the bill. I'll leave, Hermione. Bet your last Knut, I will. But you'll always remember this night, you'll remember how you lost your chance at love! Good bye!" he shouted, and stormed from the café, the little bell above the door jangled violently.

"Can I drop off your bill then?" the waitress asked impatiently, and Hermione nodded, handing her a five pound bill. She deserved the good tip.

Neville & Hermione walked out of the café and immediately burst into laughter.

"He was a bit of an embarrassment." Hermione laughed, and stared into Neville's moonlit eyes.

"Never knew he was such a loose fuse. I guess he's on his own way now though."

"I want to try something. Promise me you'll allow it?"

"Will you Imperius me if I don't?" Neville grinned.

"Now that would take all the fun out of it!" she stomped her foot playfully, and she felt his arms wrap around her. He was getting the idea.

"You can try anything you want, unless it involves exotic dancing, I've never been really good at that type."

Hermione touched Neville's face and felt a year of abuse upon it, yet it didn't turn her away. She tilted her head and parted her lips under that starry sky. She remembered Neville dancing at the Yule Ball, he danced much better than Viktor had. Yet, no matter how talented his feet were, surprisingly; his tongue was more so.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are loved, so are +Favs; so thank you to everyone who's been giving 'em! **

**This chapter was a bit tricky to write, some of the characters weren't working with me. **

**Cheers!**

**Towermage**


End file.
